Seguir Durmiendo
by Japiera
Summary: Cuando Iwaizumi se encuentra lejos, Akaashi solo quiere seguir durmiendo. [Atención: temática sensible] [Para Zehn, ¡feliz cumpleaños!]


**Seguir durmiendo**

 **Atención** : temática sensible. Leer con prudencia o abstenerse  
 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos, ciertos _headcanons_ tampoco

A Zehn, por su cumpleaños

* * *

Cada mañana, al despertar, venía albergando el mismo pensamiento: quiero seguir durmiendo. Podía vislumbrar, a través de los párpados, la claridad en la que se encontraba mi habitación. Aquello era suficiente para abrumarme y sentirme avergonzado de mí mismo. La hora de desayuno había pasado; no me importaría perderme también el almuerzo. Negándome a abrir los ojos, esperaba volver a quedarme dormido.

De todas formas abrí por un momento los ojos para volver a cerrarlos. Las piezas del despertador que compré hace unos días se hallaban regadas por la habitación. No podía recordar haberlo estrellado contra la pared, sin embargo, podía intuir qué había sucedido. Hace dos meses no odiaba las mañanas como lo hago ahora. Hace dos meses, precisamente, que Hajime se había ido.

El día antes que despegara su vuelo tuvimos una pelea innecesaria. Al día siguiente, al despertar, me encontré que se fue por cuenta propia al aeropuerto. Y aunque hicimos las paces por teléfono, un regusto incoloro se impregnó en mis labios tras acabada la conversación y caer en cuenta lo lejos que estaba. Me habría gustado decirle: te llamo mañana. Más egoísta, me habría encantado oírle: te llamaré yo mañana.

El regusto desagradable reaparecía todas las mañanas, para recordarme lo amplia que era mi cama cuando me encontraba solo. El regusto me desteñía los colores, y ojalá pudiera explicarlo de otra manera. Cuando Hajime me levantaba solo éramos él, el cielo infinito, y yo. Mañanas calmas, nosotros dos. Hajime deslizaba las sábanas hacia abajo, y pellizcándome con suavidad, no tenía más que decirme: arriba.

Arriba dormilón, decía algunas veces. Arriba _cielo_ , decía otras.

Podía incluso salir de la cama a las seis de la mañana si era Hajime quien me despertaba.

Sin Hajime ya no hay cielo. No hay sepias, no hay blancos ni grises ni negros.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar justo cuando había tomado la decisión de quedarme unos cinco minutos más. Más cinco hacen diez y más cinco y otros cinco más podía llegar a pasar una hora. _Que suene el teléfono_. Pero siguió allí, insistiendo, llenando el interior de mis párpados de puntitos que parecían pústulas. _Es imposible que sea Hajime a esa hora._ Con la duda encima, no me quedó más remedio que abrir los ojos y contestar el maldito teléfono.

No era Hajime.

—Bokuto-san, hola —intenté sonar amable. Bokuto-san quien es trágicamente agudo, en todos los sentidos posibles que admita la palabra, respondió con exceso de brío:

—¡Akaashi! ¡Cómo es que te ha ido con el despertador!

Su grito me hizo cerrar los ojos. Su voz, que era tan verde como el césped, apenas podía distinguirla en la mañana decolorada. Lo primero que pensé fue que debía de dejar de contarle mis cosas a Bokuto-san.

—Ha… Ha ido bien.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Qué mal mientes!

—Estás intuitivo, ¿eh?

—¡Ya es casi mediodía! —siguió gritando. Y ha de intuir también que cuando se ponía a gritar así me era imposible mantenerme de buenas. El césped brillante dio paso a un bosque siempreverde, cuando me dice—: Está bien, Akaashi. Está bien.

Qué calmados son los bosques. Pese a todos sus defectos, se podía decir que Bokuto era un buen amigo. _Oye, no tienes que esforzarte tanto._ Me habría gustado decirle algo como aquello. La voz verde de Bokuto permaneció dibujando volutas un segundo más tras terminada la conversación, y yo pensé, que no quedaba más remedio que levantarme de la cama una buena vez. En efecto, era casi mediodía.

Ya no tenía clases en la universidad. Solo me quedaba escribir la tesis y luego defenderla. Pero estaba resultando del todo imposible y había pedido una prórroga. Tenía que llevar unos papeles a secretaría para hacer la prórroga efectiva, pero también había estado postergando aquello. Hace unos días me llegó un correo de mi profesor guía recordándome hacer todos los trámites correspondientes. Aquello me hizo sentir, si es posible, bastante inútil.

—No entiendo por qué no lo has hecho —me dijo Hajime, durante una llamada por teléfono—. ¿Estás triste?

—No.

—Estás triste —afirmó.

La voz de Hajime no se parece en nada a la de Bokuto. No es precisamente un consuelo ver cómo escapa su voz por el auricular y tener que conformarme con ello. La voz de Hajime es lo único que me va quedando de él, y me gustaría, realmente me gustaría, decirle: te llamo mañana. Pero mañana, sé que lo único que querré hacer será seguir durmiendo.

—Voy a estar mejor —le prometí—. Haré todo el papeleo.

Debí haberle dicho que lo extrañaba, al menos.

Me gusta creer que Hajime, tras nuestra plática, debió haberle comentado algo a Bokuto-san, porque este me llamó al día siguiente para saber cómo me encontraba. Le conté lo mucho que me estaba costando levantarme por las mañanas, él me recomendó comprar un despertador, yo no gasté más de 1000 yenes por uno de juguete, y por lo que puedo deducir de lo acontecido recientemente, lo aventé contra la pared para poder seguir durmiendo.

De todas maneras, no es que yo sea una persona depresiva, y esto que me ha estado pasando últimamente no me sienta nada bien. Me da un poco de vergüenza. Se han acumulado muchas cosas, es lo único que puedo decir. No es como que esté triste realmente. Simplemente…

Me colgué la mochila a los hombros y di una última revisada a mi aspecto, frente al espejo.

…Simplemente, me gustaría seguir durmiendo.

 **.*.*.*.**

Como no voy muy bien de dinero, Bokuto me dejó su vieja bicicleta para que ahorrara en transporte. Además —dice él—, me ayudará a no mantenerme deprimido y me dará energía para el resto del día, entonces no voy a tener más sueño. No lo voy a contradecir, pero el rollo de usar casco no es lo mío. Después tengo que ir con el casco colgando a todos lados y es algo incómodo.

De todas formas, colgué el casco en una de las correas de mi mochila cuando aparqué la bicicleta fuera de la tienda de conveniencia. Me había estado alimentando bastante mal, a base de ramen instantáneo y botellas de té oolong. Ciertos días compraba _onigiris_. Otros días me compraba un pepino y me lo comía remojándolo en salsa de soya. Intenta variar un poco hoy, me dije mientras pasaba mi mirada por las góndolas de la tienda. Quizá, un sándwich de atún me iría bien…

—¿Akaashi-san?

Lo molesto de las tiendas de conveniencia, es encontrarse con gente igual de perezosa que uno, que se alimenta pensando más en su presupuesto y el tiempo del que dispone, que en su salud. Reconocí su voz apenas. Tsukishima, quien tenía un tono color arena, al igual que Bokuto esta mañana, me llegó decolorado, apenas con brillo. Sin desviar la vista de los sándwiches, le dije:

—No te hacía en estos barrios.

Una pregunta maliciosa, si se me permite. Por Bokuto-san sabía que Tsukishima arrendaba habitación cerca del acuario donde realizaba su práctica profesional, el cual no quedaba precisamente cerca de donde vivo. Pero quien sí vive cerca es Kuroo-san, y por Bokuto-san también sabía cosas como que Tsukishima llamaba a Kuroo por su nombre, Tetsurou. A veces, incluso _Tetsu_.

—Vine a recoger a Takashi a la escuela —respondió sin perder el aplomo—, aprovechando que me han dejado el día libre en el acuario.

Miré a Tsukishima y me sorprendí. Tenía un parche en la mejilla y el cristal derecho de su lente rajado. Esto no me lo había contado Bokuto. Tsukishima no entró en detalles, pero al parecer tuvo un accidente en el acuario el cual concluyó con un cristal trizado y su mejilla rasguñada. No era como si no pudiera ver con una línea atravesándole el cristal, pero en el trabajo le dieron libre para que fuera al oculista a recetarse nuevos lentes. Al tener toda la tarde libre, se ofreció para hacer de niñero no remunerado de Takashi ese día.

—¿Y Kuroo-san lo permitió así sin más? —hasta donde sabía, Kuroo-san era muy aprensivo respecto su hijo.

Entonces pude verlo. Una sonrisa dócil y blanca deslizándose suavemente en su rostro, y una sensación de ingravidez, aterciopelada, escurriéndosele de los poros. Sin percatarse que lo observaba absorto, Tsukishima alargó una mano y tomó dos sándwiches que echó en su canasta.

—Me ha pedido que fotografíe todo lo que pienso darle de comida a Takashi. Vamos a tener, en palabras de Takashi, _un día de campo_. Con mantel a cuadros y todo.

En la canasta había también jugo, vasos de cartón, galletas de arroz, fresas, y uvas enlatadas. Al observar nuevamente a Tsukishima, a su sonrisa, no pude evitar sentir un dejo de envidia. Esa sensación que producía, que me sobrevenía con colores y con texturas, hace mucho tiempo que no la experimentaba.

—¿Van a ir al parque? —Tsukishima asintió—. Dale mis saludos a Takashi-kun.

—Puedes venir con nosotros —invitó. Yo me decidí finalmente por el sándwich de atún y le dije que gracias, pero que debía hacer trámites en la facultad. Y que debía escribir mi tesis. Tsukishima volvió a asentir—. De todas maneras, estaremos toda la tarde.

Me pregunté si acaso Bokuto-san le habría comentado algo sobre mí a Tsukishima. O a Kuroo-san. Me despedí con una pequeña inclinación y me fui a pagar, dejando a Tsukishima recorrer la tienda de conveniencia en busca de productos alimenticios que fuesen aprobados por el maníaco de Kuroo-san.

Al volver a montar la bicicleta, no podía quitarme de la cabeza la sonrisa de Tsukishima. _Ese idiota…_ ese idiota estaba enamorado. Buena suerte la tuya, _Tetsu_.

 **.*.*.*.**

Me lo había explicado un médico. Que la sinestesia, que esto que tengo de meter colores a los sonidos, también podía presentarse como una respuesta emocional, o incluso empática, y que no necesariamente era algo visual. Yo empecé a tomar conciencia de ello un poco tarde, precisamente por no ser visual.

Ciertamente podía ver sonidos. Así la voz de Hajime era el cielo, Bokuto el césped, y Tsukishima la arena; las canciones salpicaban la vista de colores, mientras los discursos los manchaban. Pero también podía sentir cuando alguien estaba angustiado, excitado, o incluso, enamorado. Y eso, que no se manifestaba necesariamente en un color, lo podía sentir sobre la piel.

Bokuto-san fue el primero con quien me di cuenta que podía experimentar emociones ajenas. Por entonces mi amigo se veía de tanto en tanto con una mujer mayor que conoció en un bar. Ella apenas hablaba japonés, Bokuto-san estaba aprendiendo su cuarto idioma. A veces pienso que le es mucho más fácil las lenguas foráneas que el propio japonés, y actualmente ya va por el quinto idioma. Sea como fuere, el asunto es que Bokuto conoció a aquella mujer en un bar, y que no se suponía que fuera una relación seria porque ella se iría en unas cuantas semanas. Bokuto le dijo en todos los idiomas que conocía que no era una relación seria, pero así y todo, se enamoró igual.

—Te enamoraste —le decía, incapaz de contener la risa.

—No, no, no —me replicaba, testarudo—. Solo me gusta mucho.

—No, en serio, te enamoraste. Serás idiota. Te enamoraste.

Gredel recuerdo que se llamaba, de Grecia. Cada vez que Bokuto hablaba de ella, me sacudía una sensación de suavidad e ingravidez que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, y no podía evitar pensar: _ese idiota…_ el segundo pensamiento que me venía, era que Gredel debía ser una mujer afortunada. Siempre me era así: cada vez que sentía a alguien enamorado, pensaba que aquella persona de la cual se había enamorado era una persona afortunada. Sin embargo, Gredel no se enamoró de Bokuto, y cuando llegó el día de marcharse, lo hizo sin mayores reparos.

Tres meses después, Bokuto dejó de sentirse suave e ingrávido y la pesadez le sentó muy bien.

—La olvidaste —no pude evitar mencionarlo.

—Va a ser que sí —dijo él, y sonrió como siempre lo había hecho.

Hajime también se enamoró, de mí. Y yo pienso que también lo estoy, de él. Cuando compartimos un silencio en la oscuridad me siento suave e incorpóreo, y a Hajime liviano y etéreo. O esos momentos en que nos tomábamos de la mano en medio de una multitud, o cuando te me quedabas mirando durante una película, ¿te acuerdas, Hajime? Yo te preguntaba _qué_ ; tú decías _nada_. Para mí era como si estuviésemos flotando en el cielo que era tuyo y nuestro. Nunca terminábamos de ver las películas, sea dicho de paso.

Entonces tú te ganas esta pasantía, Bokuto quien sabe de idiomas te ayuda a redactar cartas a empresas que quedan cruzando el océano, y yo pienso que es bueno para ti. No teníamos que haber discutido. No tenías que marcharte sin despertarme. Teníamos que habernos despedido, y así no te habría obligado a tener que llamarme todos los días que se han seguido.

Cuando levanto la mirada hacia arriba… ¿por qué tenías que resultar azul cielo?

 **.*.*.*.**

Llegué a la facultad a la hora que todas las secretarias tomaban su colación. Esto es lo que me pasa por levantarme tarde. Pero ya estaba allí de todas maneras, así que, por matar el tiempo, me encaminé hasta el laboratorio donde había estado trabajando en mi tesis.

El nombre era mucho más pomposo de lo que debía. «Laboratorio de estudios territoriales y ecosistémicos», rezaba en la placa. Yo le decía simplemente «laboratorio», y a Hajime no le hacía gracia. Él no concebía la idea de un laboratorio desprovisto de reactivos químicos, tubos de ensayo, o microscopios. Le dije que viniera a visitarme cuando tuviese el tiempo, y eso fue lo que hizo. Al ver solo computadores y más computadores, me pidió que no volviera a llamarle laboratorio a una sala de cómputo.

—Pero es un laboratorio —le dije, testarudo—. Incluso lo pone la placa de la puerta. ¿Ves? «Laboratorio»

Hajime fiel a sus convicciones, le llamó por siempre «sala de cómputo».

Incluso aquello me trae nostalgia. Llamé a la puerta tres veces antes de entrar, y como era de suponerse, casi todos habían bajado a almorzar. El único que estaba allí era mi supuesto «enemigo mortal», Tendou-san.

—¡Keiji-kun! —dijo demasiado alegre como para que me sentara bien—, ¡el hombre más buscado!

Tendou-san es quien me recuerda lo pequeño que es el mundo. Nos conocíamos de los nacionales de vóleibol, de la preparatoria. Cuando egresé y dejé el deporte, no pensé que volvería a reencontrarme precisamente con él. Hasta entonces era una persona más en mi mapa de persona y además de la molestia que significaba jugar contra él y su equipo, no me significaba nada.

Tendou-san estudiaba en mi misma universidad pero una facultad distinta, y no nos habíamos topado. Es una universidad grande, hay que decir. Pero el tema de tesis de Tendou-san incluía una parte importante de análisis espacial, su profesor guía le aconsejó tomar de profesor asesor a quien es mi profesor guía, un experto en temas de geomática y espacialidad, y tras acabar sus experimentos en terreno, mi profesor cedió a Tendou-san un computador contiguo al que yo usaba, para que analizara sus datos con programas que el propio profesor había diseñado.

Tendou-san me reconoció enseguida. Yo pensé: qué pequeño es el mundo.

Y al llegar a casa y llamar a Hajime para contarle aquello, pensé: el mundo es realmente pequeño. Ocurría que Hajime también conocía a Tendou-san, y como a mí, no era de su especial estima. _Tan, tan pequeño que es el mundo._ Desde entonces, cuando nos referíamos a Tendou-san, hablábamos de él como nuestro «enemigo mortal». Algo de particular tenía la idea de compartir un enemigo común cuando aún no nos habíamos conocido.

Ya Tendou-san no me es desagradable y puedo convivir con él. Pero verlo allí, inclinado sobre su computador, me trae demasiados recuerdos de Hajime y de mí. _Debí haberme quedado en la cama_. Sin embargo, mantuve el aplomo y le pregunté a Tendou-san a qué respondía aquello de «el más buscado». Me contó que mi profesor estaba preocupado por mí, y que me había escrito un par de correos, recordándome que debía hacer el trámite de la prórroga. Le dije que vi los correos, y justamente por eso había regresado, pero que llegué en mala hora. Recordando mi sándwich de atún, le pregunté a Tendou-san si pensaba almorzar. Me dijo que en cuanto el computador terminara de procesar unos datos. Que ya no se volvía a arriesgar a dejar el computador trabajando mientras él estaba en otro lado.

Supuse que debió tener una mala experiencia con el computador en cuestión. A mí también me ha pasado la de veces que, por quitarle los ojos de encima a la máquina, se cae el sistema, se apaga el servidor, y todo lo que es _Murphy_ en ejecución. No alcancé a especular demasiado al respecto, porque el propio Tendou-san no tardó en soltarme toda la historia. Es una persona habladora por naturaleza, y luego de ello hablamos de películas, de televisión, de chismes del laboratorio de los que no me había enterado por mi prolongada ausencia, y así sucesivamente. Al percatarme que tenía para rato, dividí mi sándwich en dos y le dejé la mitad.

De pronto Tendou-san me pregunta:

—Cómo llevas lo de Hajime-kun.

Y la voz de Tendou-san, que siempre había tenido algo de morado y de rosado como el uniforme de su antigua escuela, desapareció.

 **.*.*.*.**

Hajime me llamó por teléfono. Lo ha hecho todos los días desde que se fue.

La primera vez fue arriba del avión. Sobrevolaba el océano, me dijo. Solo estaba él, las nubes, el sol, el azul del cielo.

—Me habría gustado volar de noche —me dijo—, porque allá en Japón sería de día y esta llamada no te habría despertado. Cuando sea de día allá y mires el cielo, ¿te acordarás de mí? Te ves tan en paz mientras duermes. Solo perdóname.

—Perdonarte por qué.

—Solo perdóname, ¿quieres?

El avión no llegó a su destino. Se disgregó en alguna parte, en medio del océano infinito. Sin embargo, Hajime continuó llamándome cada semana. Y yo sé que se trataba de él, por el color cielo que escapa del auricular cuando hablo con él, el cual me recuerda que no me queda más que conformarme con ello: un color, solo eso.

 **.*.*.*.**

—Se hace lo que se puede, Tendou-san —le dije, enjuagándome los ojos.

—L-lo siento.

—No, está bien. Yo solo… dile al profesor que vine, ¿quieres? Iré a ver lo de la prórroga ahora.

Sabía que me quedaban aún diez minutos para que volviera la secretaria de su colación, pero ya no tenía ganas de estar allí. En lo que esperaba, me quedé observando mi teléfono celular. Hajime me llamaba cuando se ponía el sol. Me preguntaba por mi día, y cómo me encontraba. Solo hablábamos de mí.

Y yo me preguntaba, si él se daba cuenta que solo hablábamos de mí. Quizá Hajime no se haya dado cuenta de nada.

Diez minutos exactos llegó la secretaria. Se acordaba de mí. Me dijo que tenía mala cara, me preguntó si acaso había comido, y me recetó tomar el sol. Te hará bien, fue lo que dijo. Tras acabado el papeleo le di las gracias. Le prometí que tomaría el sol más a menudo. Luego me puse el casco y me fui de allí lo más rápido que me permitieron las piernas.

No quería estar allí ni en ningún lado. Solo quería llegar a casa y dormir. Quería dormir y seguir durmiendo hasta que Hajime, el verdadero Hajime, me despertara diciendo: arriba. Entonces yo me habría ido con él, bien, bien arriba.

 **.*.*.*.**

El teléfono sonó cerca de las veintidós horas. Me había quedado viendo la televisión, pasando los canales sin decidirme por ninguno. Contesté antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía.

—Hajime —dije de manera automática.

Comprendí enseguida que se trataba de un error: al otro lado de la línea, Bokuto-san se quedó sin voz. El llanto que me había guardado todo el día, finalmente, se me derramó sobre el teléfono. No duró más allá de unos tantos segundos.

Bokuto-san se apareció en mi piso en menos de veinte minutos. No me había dado cuenta que el lugar estaba hecho un asco, hasta que él me lo hizo notar. Por fortuna para mí, Bokuto-san siempre se toma todo con mucho humor. Estás hecho un sucio, me retó. Y luego me envolvió en sus enormes brazos y me dijo que he aguantado demasiado, y que no era de débiles llorar.

No tenía fuerzas ni para devolverle el abrazo. De todas formas, me sentí tan afortunado de tenerlo a mi lado.

—Acuéstate. Empezaré por ordenar la cocina. El fin de semana iremos juntos al mercado, porque tienes la nevera casi vacía. También compraremos para tu alacena. ¿Tienes productos de limpieza? Qué pregunta, si no tienes nada. Un sucio eres Akaashi, un sucio.

—Quédate a dormir —le pedí.

Bokuto limpió la cocina lo mejor que pudo. Siguió con el baño y luego con la sala. Me dijo que necesitaba llenar la casa para darle más personalidad. Plantas, o una mascota. Un perro me podría ir bien, me daría una responsabilidad de la que ocuparme. Con una responsabilidad con la que cargar, sería más fácil volver a forjar la rutina, regular el sueño, y añadir otras responsabilidades a la lista.

—Como terminar tu tesis, por ejemplo.

Adoptar un perro se me hacía complicado, pero he asentido solo para no seguir discutiendo. Una mascota, ¿eh?

—A Hajime le gustaban los animales —no pude evitar decirlo en voz alta. Al alzar la vista, vi a Bokuto negar con la cabeza.

Bokuto ya no está enamorado. Pero es probable que yo sí lo esté. Y que Bokuto, sin sinestesia, lo haya notado.

—Tienes que dejarlo ir, Akaashi.

Cómo te lo explico, Bokuto-san.

—No puedo hacer eso.

Es Hajime quien no me deja ir.

Déjame ir, Hajime, déjame ir.

Es Hajime quien se ha quedado aquí.

—Hazme un hueco en la cama —Bokuto se arrellanó por su propia cuenta a mi lado. No pasó mucho para que se quedara dormido, apropiándose de todos mis cojines y almohadas. Lo cubrí bien con mi manta y salí al pequeño balcón que hay en la sala.

Apenas se vislumbraba el cielo nocturno con tantas luces encendidas. El paisaje no era alentador, pero seguía siendo mejor a nada. Respiré bocanadas del aire nocturno. Dicen que, si te sobresaturas en oxígeno, te puedes hasta desmayar. Dicen también que, al disminuir el oxígeno en tu sangre, no haces más que bostezar.

Empecé a vivir en este departamento hace medio año. Yo se lo propuse a Hajime y él se mostró de acuerdo. El arriendo era bastante barato, los gastos comunes todavía más; entre los dos podíamos costearlo holgadamente y con el excedente darnos toda clase de capricho. Hajime ya estaba trabajando, yo había firmado contrato con una empresa a la que entraría a currar una vez me graduara. Y aunque aún no podíamos darnos esos caprichos, teníamos ese presentimiento de que nos iría bien.

—Cuando yo también empiece a trabajar —le dije, en este mismo balcón—, cuando yo también lo haga, podríamos viajar a donde quisiéramos.

—¿Con tu inglés y mi inglés? No llegaríamos a ningún lado ni combinándolos.

—Bien, sea. Nos llevamos a Bokuto-san con nosotros.

Pero Hajime buscó cursos de inglés, y entre que buscaba y que buscaba, se ganó una pasantía dentro de su empresa, para trabajar cuatro meses en una sucursal extranjera. Lo celebramos con los amigos primero, en un _izakaya_ , y luego lo seguimos celebrando nosotros dos, en este mismo balcón.

Al pasar los dedos por la baranda, me di cuenta que Bokuto-san olvidó limpiar este sector.

La dueña del departamento, que vivía un piso arriba, se había mostrado muy solidaria con mi situación y me dijo que me tomara mi tiempo para cambiarme. Le respondía que aún podía tirar de mis ahorros, pero lo cierto es que, si no quería volver a casa de mis padres, lo más prudente sería buscarme un piso más barato, concentrare en mi tesis, y empezar a currar luego. Pero, cómo poder dejar este sitio que, alguna vez, fue tuyo y fue nuestro.

¿Será que es verdad lo que dice Bokuto-san, y soy yo quien no te deja ir?

El teléfono no tardó en sonar. Bokuto-san dormía con la boca abierta.

Realmente no tengo sueño. Pero, qué te digo…

—Hajime, hola —saludé aferrándome al teléfono.

La voz de Hajime se escurre por el auricular, y el cielo nocturno, lleno de luces de las farolas y ventanas de desvelados, se pintan por un breve momento de azul cielo.

—Akaashi. ¿Te he despertado?

Me gustaría decirte que te vayas. Me gustaría decirte que me dejes. O que te quedes conmigo, o me dejes ir contigo. Sin embargo, ¿qué te digo…?

Tu voz, Hajime, es la única que no se ha desteñido desde que te has ido.

Así que, ¿qué te digo, Hajime? ¿Qué te digo?

—Me gustaría seguir durmiendo.

* * *

 **Notas & Dedicatorias**

No sé si exista algo tipo fic tributo, o fic de fic. Si han leído a **Zehn** , quizá reconozcan a Bokuto políglota ( _Nimbus_ ) y su gusto por las maduras ( _El exceso de alcohol es perjudicial para la salud_ ), al hijo de Kuroo ( _To climb so high, Embers_ ), el sobrenombre Tetsu ( _Skypunch_ … creo) o la sinestesia de Akaashi ( _El color del sonido_ ). La historia, lo de Hajime, intenta evocar en algún grado otro fic suyo de otro fandom ( _lo que el agua se llevó,_ Free!). Digamos, que todo esto, si no es tributo o fic de fic, bien puede ser un _cover_ fiquero (?) o más o menos así.

 **Zehn** es una de mis autoras favoritas del fandom. De mis favoritas de fanfiction. Y quizá —seguro— mis dotes no están al nivel de los suyos, y me da una vergüenza horrible, pero reúno coraje y talento de dónde puedo, y aprovecho este día para tratar de devolverte todo lo que me has dado con tus escritos.

Así que sagitario ¿eh? ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! — y lo siento por posibles fallos, lo escribí ayer, lo intenté corregir hoy, pero no lo he hecho como debería de hacerlo.

 **J** api **E** ra


End file.
